warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Stolen Liberty
Chapter I Onyx Sapphire was worried. She was never worried, and the fact that she was worried worried her. "Onyx, there is one who can defeat you, don't kid yourself!" snapped Hawkfrost, shoving his white muzzle in her face. Onyx flicked her tail and hissed, annoyed. "First of all," she snarled through gritted teeth, "get your stinking face out of mine. Secondly, there is no one who can defeat me, and this is starting to sound like a retelling of Snow White!" Tigerstar cocked his head, confused. "What's Snow White?" he asked. Onyx fought back the urge to screech. "See! You are too easily distracted. Never mind who she is. There is no one who can defeat me." The Dark Forest was pitch dark, the air humid and sticky. "Onyx," mewed Tigerstar roughly, "Who did you send away with your Sorrows?" Onyx paused. She had killed the handsome leader, sent away his mate and daughter. The deputy, his mate, and his two sons as well. No - it was only one. The black and white had survived, the smaller one had died an hour into the journey. Weak little thing. "The leader and deputy's family," she replied, a surge of panic rising within her. "Why? What's wrong?" Hawkfrost and Tigerstar's eyes gleamed with satisfaction, with the fact of knowing that Onyx had failed in something. "He has a surviving daughter. A daughter who is destined to defeat you." Chapter II "Strike me again," demanded Leon, an hour after Maple had agreed to practice fighting with him... again, on her day off. Sigh. "Fine," grumbled Maple, lashing her paw out so quickly it was a blur. She raked the tip of Leon's nose so hard his eyes watered a bit, and she apologized profusely. Leon rebuked her. "No, don't worry about it. You need to practice if you have any chance against an enemy. They'll just take advantage of you, because of your size." Maple snorted and sat down, licking her paw and rubbing it behind her ear. She'd be with Leon for a little over a moon, and they'd grown to be the best of friends. Every day they fought, over and over and over again, for no particular reason. Maple couldn't go back to SilverClan. She didn't know where her family was. Perhaps, later, she would avenge her family and rip apart all the Sorrows, because she had to. Every day, the guilt of not doing anything crushed and consumed her. Maple's eyes were permanently dark and hollow, etched with pain. Leon could see it, and it hurt him. "Maple," said Leon gently, standing and brushing his cheek against her. "You do not need to feel guilty for running. If you didn't listen to your father, you would have died." He gently stroked her shoulder with his tail tip, leaning in. She pressed against his warmth, a wave of devastation slicing through her at his kind words. Kind words didn't stop her father from dying. "Leon," Maple protested weakly, but Leon cut her off. "And... it makes me selfish, I know it does. But... you wouldn't be here, Maple, if your father didn't tell you to go. And I wouldn't have met you." His dark blue eyes searched hers, equally wide. He was met with a shocked silence from Maple. "Say something," he whispered, his face tormented. Maple closed her eyes as a tom, just as handsome but black and white, crossed her vision, leaning down playfully in the shade of a water tree. "Maple," he called, "Come and catch me!" A giggle and a thump, as a younger version of Maple jumped on the golden-eyed male. "Oof, Lightningkit! I got you now!" she cried. "I'm sorry," Maple whispered quietly. "I'll be back soon, but I need some time," she added, and suddenly skirted around Leon and pelted towards the marsh, her heart thundering in her chest. All my fault, all my fault, it seemed to chant. Category:Stolen Series Category:Fanfiction Category:Nightfern's Stories